moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
MoternMedia Wiki
's debut album released, October 2019]] , has released its debut EP.]] shows.]] - Mo75 Vol. 1]] '' (2012) is an amazing comedy horror film for all ages.]] performing "Used to Be A Pizza Hut" on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon]] ''EXPLORE THE MOTERNMEDIA WIKI: News * "I Pooped On Santa's Lap" was performed for the first time on December 28th, 2019. * The Motern Media Song Search is an incredible new tool created by Michael Herchenroder for searching for Matt Farley songs. * Next Danvers residency show is Saturday February 29th. The residency has been extended thru SEPTEMBER 2020. Plan your travel to Danvers, Massachusetts. * NEW Motern Media No Jokes artist Caniko Tucci has released his debut album These Are The Forces!! * Farley and Frog have formed a new band and released their first EP as Brennan McFarley * Sonofnothing has won the 2019 Motern Media Cover Song Challenge! The Motern Media Wiki The unofficial compendium of all knowledge regarding the most brilliant and prolific songwriter in human history, and acclaimed movie maker, Matt Farley. Join us in expanding this project until it is the most profilic fan wiki in world history. See our Wiki Rules. *Matt Farley | Motern Media *Master discography by release date | Tom Scalzo | Chris Peterson | Doug Brennan *Master filmography | Charles Roxburgh | Kevin McGee | Sharon Scalzo *The Motern Media Informercial Podcast | No Jokes | Press coverage of Motern Media *Motern Extravaganza | World Motern Day | Motern Media Cover Song Challenge *Live video performances | List of all Matt Farley songs Music :*Master discography by release date :#Caniko Tucci :#Brennan McFarley :#The Big Heist :#Moes Haven / Moes Haven discography :#Projection from the Side :#The Finklestinks :#Matt Motern Manly Man :#Matt Motern Farley / Custom songs :#The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man :#The Toilet Bowl Cleaners :#The Odd Man Who Sings About Poop, Puke and Pee :#Papa Razzi and the Photogs :#The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan :#Farley & Greenspan :#The Spoiled Chefs :#The Hungry Food Band :#The Guy Who Sings Songs About Cities And Towns :#The Strange Man Who Sings About Dead Animals :#The Singing Animal Lover :#The Paranormal Song Warrior :#The Farley Flower Band :#The Name Project :#The Vampire & Werewolf Experience :#The Singing Film Critic :#The Great Weather Song Person :#The Motern Media Holiday Singers :#The River Mud Warriors :#The Manchvegas Outlaw Society :#The Motern Manly Band :#The Best Friend Song Fun Band :#The Best Birthday Song Band Ever :#The Guy Who Sings Your Name Over and Over :#The Extreme Left Wing Liberals :#The Ultra Right Wing Conservatives :#Those Crazy College Kids :#The Smokin’ Hot Babe Lovers :#The Very Very Awesome Song Band :#The Sorry Apology Song Person :#The Prom Song Singers :#The Wedding Proposal Song Music Band :#The Birthday Band For Old People :#The MA Love Song Warriors :#The NH Love Song Warriors :#The RI Love Song Warriors :#The FL Love Song Warriors :#The Best Birthday Song Band Ever :#The Family Party Song Singers :#The Boston Baseball Band :#The New England Football Band :#The Athletic Sports Band :#The Chicago Sports Band :#The Los Angeles Sports Band :#The New York Sports Band :#The New York Sports Fan :#The Philadelphia Sports Band :#The Pittsburgh Sports Band :#The Singing Texas Sports Fan :#The Sports Band of Indianapolis, Indiana :#The Sports Band of Phoenix, Arizona :#The Cleveland Sports Band :#The Detroit Sports Band :#The Atlanta Sports Band :#The Green Bay & Milwaukee Sports Band :#The Minnesota Sports Band :#The New Orleans Sports Band :#The San Francisco Sports Band :#The Seattle Sports Band :#The Sports Band of Denver, Colorado :#The St. Louis Sports Band :#The Washington Sports Band :#The Baltimore Sports Band :#The Boston Basketball Band :#The Cincinnati Sports Band :#The Miami Sports Band :#The San Diego Sports Band :#The Oklahoma City Sports Band :#The Boston Sports Band of New England :#The Kansas City Sports Band :#The Singing Phone Ringtone Party Band :#Unfurnished Projects :What is missing? Its very possible this list is incomplete! If not, this wiki needs articles on the 350 albums that these artists have released. Movies/TV *Master filmography :* Metal Detector Maniac (Coming October 25, 2020) :* Motern Media Christmas Special (2017) (Christmas TV special) :* Slingshot Cops (2016) :* Local Legends (2013) :* Don’t Let The Riverbeast Get You! (2012) :* Monsters, Marriage and Murder in Manchvegas (2009) :* Freaky Farley (2007) :* Obtuse Todd (2006) :* Druid Gladiator Clone (2003) :* Sammy: The Tale of a Teddy and a Terrible Tunnel (2002) :* Adventures in Cruben Country (2002) :* The Paperboy (1999) Category:Browse